Como debe ser
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: El gremio Fairy Tail parece estar en boca de todos, pero la gente parece olvidar que ahí fuera hay gremios igual de poderosos y antiguos... ¿Que sucedería si una pareja de los magos más notables de un gremio rival estuviera dispuesto a unirse a Fairy Tail? ¿O podría ser ésta una estratagema para destruírlos desde dentro? Una cosa está clara, ¡el gremio de Salorth es fuerte!


"_Tch_, este lugar es demasiado ruidoso ¿De veras quieres hacer esto Shizu? "Comentó con su profunda voz...

El enorme joven de metro noventa se empezó a tirar juguetonamente de los cortos mechones irregulares de su cabello azul oscuro, observando de forma disimulada a la pequeña figura parada a escasos pasos del árbol contra el que se encontraba recostado de la forma más perezosa posible, cosa que era habitual en él.

Había estado observando desde el alto la ciudad que se extendía ante su vista por casi 15 minutos, sin mediar palabra. Y eso, estaba asustándolo hasta el punto de estar al borde de volverse loco. Pero como siempre, mantenía todo bajo control, cerrado bajo llave enmascarado ante su imperturbable rostro.

Temía que volviera a sacar el tema. Temía que volviera a otorgarle la libertad de decidir. La opción de escoger que siempre había ansiado que alguien se molestase en brindarle... Como tantas veces le había otorgado esta pequeña persona ya desde su comienzo, pero para él eso, ya no sería jamás una opción, así lo había decidido el día del sellado. Jamás. Por siempre. Hasta el día en que dejase de respirar y su corazón no pudiera ser capaz de latir nunca más. No dejaría su lado.

_**AÑOS ANTES:**_

Había regresado de ocuparse exitósamente de otro encargo, cuando cruzando por los pasillos en dirección al edificio principal pudo oír los crecientes murmullos habituales ondear por la estancia.

Estaba más que de sobra acostumbrado a ésta escena. Desde pequeño había sido 'marginado' en el gremio y considerado un monstruo, parte por su más que notable enorme estatura con la que convivía desde temprana edad y parte porque su mala personalidad también había jugado en su contra.

Ahora, a todo eso, por si fuera poco había que sumarle la creciente envidia que reinaba entre los integrantes de su edad. Había sido escogido personalmente por una de las más importantes y codiciadas figuras de la organización para ser su familiar y eso, había causado tanto revuelo como protesta por parte de las castas más importantes dentro del gremio.

La persona en cuestión siempre había rechazado toda la numerosa lista de peticiones de notables candidatos y candidatas presentados hasta la fecha. Ya era habitual en el lugar la idea de que nunca nadie sería considerado lo suficientemente bueno a su juicio. O eso parecía, hasta que una mañana, dos de los hombres de confianza del maestro del gremio se habían presentado ante su puerta para darle la noticia.

Recién levantado y con su ropa interior como única prenda, logró a duras penas y entre numerosos pestañeos de incredulidad prestar atención a lo que estaba escuchando.

"Uno de los herederos de Salorth, ha decidido otorgarte el honor de ser su familiar. Está fuera de discursión que puedas negarte, así ha sido siempre ante la petición de un heredero y sería una deshonra para ti y tu casta si lo hicieras. Pero Ouen-sama ha discutido arduamente con el maestro para revocar eso, porque considera más importante que decidas por ti mismo qué es lo que deseas... Por lo que la elección de rehusar no traerá consecuencias negativas para ti por parte de nadie del gremio. Tambien nos ha pedido que te digamos, que te tomes todo el tiempo que creas necesario para pensar tu respuesta, es una decisión importante y no quiere que la tomes a la ligera. Si ha de esperar años, años esperará independientemente de cuál sea tu respuesta. Eso es todo."

Y se marcharon dejándole aún digeriendo el contenido del mensaje, pero una cosa estaba clara, Ouen no estaba cuerdo si había elegido a un huérfano como él, la joven oveja negra del gremio.

_**(Esto transcurre unos meses antes del increíble anuncio)**_

Antes de aquel inesperado día y desde que tenía memoria, lo había pasado mal... Ya que como cualquier otro pequeño, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón tener a alguien que le comprendiese, a alguien a quien poder llamar amigo, con quien compartir sus penas y alegrías, con quién reír y jugar. A alguien en quien confiar tan profundamente como para mostrar su verdadera personalidad, como las cosas realmente si le importaban bajo toda esa gruesa fachada de constante desprecio, indiferencia y vagancia extrema.

Pero los meses pasaban, su poder seguía sin manifestarse aún a sus 16 años de vida y el hostigamiento por parte de los chicos de sangre poderosa estaba creciendo dado que "no podía defenderse", convirtiéndose en parte de su día a día. Minando su moral, y aplastando sus inocentes esperanzas hasta no poder más.

En ese momento, cuando todo se desbordó y decidió luchar, fue cuando sucedió. Su poder tomó forma, y de una que sus aférrimos compañeros no podían ni tan siquiera imaginar.

Sus casi dos metros de altura, para sorpresa y consiguiente horror de los chicos, se comprimieron manifestándose en forma de enorme y mortífero lobo blanco.

Sus sentidos estaban desbordándose incontrolablemente, todo lo cegaba, la rabia, el dolor de haber sido constantemente objeto de burlas por parte de los favoritos del gremio, o el miedo que manifestaban los otros huérfanos hacia él por su tosca personalidad e imponente apariencia, la soledad...

Gruñó acercándose lentamente a uno de los muchachos mostrándole los dientes a modo de aviso. Aún en forma de lobo era enorme y prácticamente sus ojos azules casi blancos que parecían hielo líquido, quedaban a la altura de los del más bajo de ellos.

Podía oler su miedo, el peligro que emanaba su blanquecina forma peluda no había pasado inadvertida. Y todo subconsciente de ser humano con miedo opta por dos opciones: huír o atacar. Y en éste caso, no había tenido la suerte de que hubieran optado por la más lógica.

Al ser la primera transformación que experimentaba, sus sentidos desbordados tomaban control. Los muchachos le atacaron duramente con potente magia causando severas y profundas heridas, pero con la cantidad de adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo en ese momento, parecía totalmente inmune al dolor que le causaban.

Cuando podía haber cometido un error fatal, que le habría arruinado la vida de haber mordido y desgarrado a uno de ellos, un sonido extraño y una bajada de temperatura repentina captó la atención de todos, paralizándolos en el sitio.

Y antes de que sus sentidos de animal le dictasen que hacer, sus ojos azules experimentaron incredulidad al contemplar impotente, como de la nada unos bloques de hielo se habían formado rápidamente a su alrededor. Aislándolo en cuestión de segundos en la oscuridad y el silencio.

Por mucho que esos chicos fueran parte de la sangre poderosa que fluía orgullosamente por su gremio, era obvio que a su edad no poseían el poder suficiente como para desperdiciar su energía de esa forma y mantenerla por tanto tiempo. Pero... ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente? Con su sentido auditivo mejorado por su transformación sólo había logrado distinguir murmullos inentendibles.

Por lo que las placas de su prisión hielo, debían de ser de tal espesor que indicaba que su hipótesis anterior era completamente correcta. Éste no era un poder ordinario, y mucho menos de alguien de su edad.

Cuando comenzó a calmarse, la transformación pareció perder fuerza, recuperando así su forma humana de nuevo y sintiendo cansado como los últimos rastros de la increíble magia que había experimentado se evaporaban de su ser.

Y en ese momento, fue cuando su gélida prisión decidió desvanecerse con un estallido que le recordaba al sonido del cristal más fino al hacerse añicos. No quedaba ni rastro de lo sucedido, si no fuera por las pequeñas motas blanco azuladas que flotaban en el aire, en un baile que a la luz del poco sol que quedaba, le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Y experimentando el primer momento de paz y serenidad de su vida, se puso en pie con esfuerzo y se arrastró herido hasta un muro de piedra a pocos metros de distancia.

Dejó caer su enorme figura, pasando su mano por la herida sangrante de su hombro para poco después alzarla, contemplando abstraído el color carmesí que goteaba viscosamente de ella. Cerró los ojos completamente exahusto, sumiéndose en la oscuridad y el silencio...

Algo parecía estar llamando a su interior, ¿que era ese sonido? Parecía un tintineo... Pensó aún a la deriva en la oscuridad. ¿Es un sonido de cascabel? Suena tan extrañamente reconfortable...

"Estás herido" oyó decir a una dulce voz cargada de.. ¿ que era eso, preocupación?¿tristeza? No sabría decirlo.

Cuando entreabrió los ojos, lo único que pudo distinguir fue una silueta blanca como la nieve cernirse sobre él, tomando cuidado de su rostro y sus heridas. ¿Había muerto al fin? No, no podía ser posible... sus heridas no habían sido tan graves, pero había perdido mucha sangre... ¿Era esa silueta un ángel? Y si lo era, ¿porque estaba cuidando de alguien como él? Tenía claro que no era la clase de tipo que merecía ir al cielo.

Cuando despertó finalmente de todo aquel extraño sueño de siluetas brillantes, tintineos de cascabeles angelicales y creciente negrura comprobó que había pasado lo que quedaba de día durmiendo apoyado contra el muro contra el que se había desplomado.

Lo que atrajo su curiosidad sin embargo, fue la gran bufanda de tela de calidad que alguien había puesto sobre él. Parpadeó perdido, observando la prenda que había engurruñado en su mano para escudriñarla mejor. El blanquecino material estaba adornado por manchas irregulares y de diferentes tamaños de sangre, y por lo que pudo comprobar era la suya.

No lo había soñado, alguien había cuidado de él mientras fantaseaba en la inconsciencia, le había limpiado las heridas y le había curado. Sopesó anonadado palpando su hombro donde la peor de ellas había estado antes de que todo se volviera negro. Después de haber hecho todo eso por él, ¿porque no se había quedado hasta que despertase? Aunque siendo el paria del gremio nadie querría ser relacionado con él, meditó. No querría que se contase por ahí que lo había ayudado, como era de esperar.

Quizá ese misterioso personaje aún se encontraba cerca. Y con ese pensamiento como motivación se levanto costosamente, dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por encontrar a quien le había ayudado, y darle discretamente las gracias.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel encuentro y sus esfuerzos por dar con _'blanquito'_, como el había apodado a su amigo salvador no habían dado frutos, ninguno en absoluto. ¡Y eso era de lo más frustrante!

Aunque tampoco es que hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para llevar a cabo un exaustivo rastreo. Después del conocido incidente, habían ido a buscarle a casa para interrogarlo por una denuncia de ataque. A los niños de alta cuna les gustaba dar donde duele, y aunque no había sido su culpa llevaba las de perder.

Días más tarde le notificaron que en la reunión que tuvo lugar para decidir su castigo, había aparecido un testigo que prestó declaración, constatando que pese a su transformación en ningún momento había herido a ninguno de los chicos ni se había defendido.

Lo que le llamaba la atención fue el hecho de que le absolvieron sin ninguna pega, con la única condición propuesta por parte del anónimo testigo de que tenía que entrenar bajo las órdenes de la casta de los cambia formas del gremio, dado que ése era el poder que parecía haber desarrollado y que claramente no sabía como controlar.

Era increíble lo milagrosamente bien que se había librado de ésta, si hubiera sido un testigo cualquiera, habrían corrido un tupido velo en los hechos y le habrían echado encima toda la culpa a él... Por lo que suponía que ésta persona increíblemente justa debía ser poderosa, y si así era, debió ser quien le detuvo en el momento justo, antes de que hubiera hecho precisamente aquello de lo que le acusaban falsamente.

Parece que no dejaba de acumular gente con la que sentirse en deuda, y cuando intentó averiguar su identidad, se negaron a confirmársela. Como era de esperar.

Y después de todo eso, tuvo que sumar la extraña petición por parte del tarado de Ouen. ¡Las cosas parecían no dejar de complicarse!

¿Por qué él? ¿Que conseguiría enlazando su destino y su futuro a un cambia formas de mala reputación, que aún estaba en fase de desarrollar su potencial? ¿Acaso quería ganarse el respeto de la parte del gremio menos favorecida? Nada parecía cobrar sentido, nada excepto que ese tío parecía decidido a echarle el guante. Y aún no comprendía el por qué.

Haciendo memoria recordaba vagamente haber visto al susodicho heredero, era demasiado pequeño, pero recordaba a aquel muchacho de hermosas facciones y cabellera increíblemente larga y blanca, ataviado con un extravagante kimono de hermosos colores.

Si tanto quería atarlo a él, haría que por lo menos le dijera los motivos cara a cara.

Asíque habíendo acordado una reunión con los hombres confiables del maestro, allí se encontraba él, parado frente a las puertas de la sala de las conferencias. Le costó obligarse a entrar y a encarar al líder de la organización. No había recorrido ni media sala antes de pararse en seco confuso.

" ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Me niego, cuando ni siquiera te molestaste en ojear las listas de los candidatos por años!" resonó con estruendo una voz que parecía provenir de una de las habitaciones colindantes.

Todos dirigimos nuestras atenciones en dicha dirección, poco antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando una figura esbelta ataviada en un kimono de brillantes colores y diseño elegante. El joven se abrió paso airosamente por la sala antes de pararse frente a mi con su mano bajo la barbilla, sonrisa burlona y gesto altanero.

El joven Ouen que recordaba de mis memorias en versión prácticamente adulta, me escudriñaba con esfuerzo dado a la gran diferencia en nuestras estaturas.

"Padre, haz entrar en razón esa cabeza suya, no dejaré que entrelace su destino con nadie" dijo en tono respetuoso y exasperado, girándose para encarar al maestro.

"Silencio Cougarth, no es tu elección" le espetó éste.

Asi que Cougarth es su nombre... caviló antes de darse cuenta de la conversación.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cambió su peso de un pié al otro, sus pequeños y cristalinos ojos azules hechos rendijas hacia el joven ante él, Ouen Cougarth.

"¡Espera! ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Entonces tu no eres quien me quiere como familiar?" espetó antes de darse cuenta de que había abierto la bocaza, hablando con su voz profunda y llena de desdén, como era habitual en él...

"Lo siento, pero me temo que he sido yo" una avergonzada voz femenina cortó en dos el breve silencio reinante en la habitación.

La pequeña figura hizo a un lado a un mortífero Cougarth y se paró frente a mi, alargando insegura su mano para tocar el cacho de bufanda que quedaba al alcance de su pequeña estatura.

"Veo que la has cuidado bien, gracias por atesorarla" dijo nerviosamente antes de dirigirme una tímida sonrisa.

Ella era... no puede ser. Antes de darme cuenta, me había agachado, incando una rodilla en el suelo, para ser yo quien tuviera que levantar la vista hacia ella y no al revés. Así es como debía ser. Alargué mi mano temblorosa para alcanzar la suya, aún en la bufanda.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi, gracias por haberme ayudado" le susurré de la forma menos tosca que pude conseguir con mi tono de voz, sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

La joven en vez de apartar su mano como esperé que hiciera, se aferró a las mías y tiró de mi para que me pusiera en pie.

"Por favor, trátame como a un igual" me dijo con voz temblorosa y triste.

"Y bien, ¿he de asumir pues que aceptaréis ser el familiar de mi hija pequeña, Oarth Wixoss?"

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Cougarth se crispaba ante esas palabras, parecía estar lleno de veneno hacia mi. ¿Acaso quería ser él elegido para proteger a la pequeña? Esa duda asaltaba mi mente ya que su actitud parecía más territorial y posesiva que otra cosa..

"Yo..." Respondí vacilante antes de dirgir mi mirada a la hermosa muchacha vestida enteramente de blanco, jugueteando con los extremos de un lazo del obi de su kimono en el que colgaban dos pequeños cascabeles. Sus irises violetas me observaron nerviosamente.

¿Cree que la rechazaré? ¿Teme que le diga que no?

"No puedo jurar nada a nadie del cual desconozco su nombre" cité exasperado negando con la cabeza, dirigí mi mirada a la pequeña muñeca de porcelana apostada a mi izquierda que parecía a punto de sollozar y posé mi mano en el tope de su cabeza. " Tu nombre" resollé simplemente agachándome para que nuestras miradas quedasen a la misma altura.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante el desdén de mi voz y la torpeza de mi gesto, pero me sonrió cálidamente antes de decir:

"Ouen Shizuka, por favor, de ahora en adelante cuida de mi"


End file.
